disneychannelsjessiefandomcom-20200214-history
Rhoda Chesterfield
'Ms. Rhoda Chesterfield is a wealthy woman who lives directly under the Ross family's apartment. She used to be a fashion model for magazines where she was called a "Spring Chicken". She is the main antagonist of the series. Rhoda is portrayed by actress, Carolyn Hennesy. Background She owns a pet Chihuahua named Zeus, who she loves even more than her daughter. She doesn't like reptiles due to the fact that she has a phobia of them and because Mr. Kipling liked the taste of her. She even tried to have Mr. Kipling removed from the building after she found out he was living there; however, when a hawk tried to attack her Chihuahua, Mr. Kipling saved the dog's life by swatting the bird away with his tail. Afterward, she decided to allow Mr. Kipling to stay. She is cruel, bratty, spoiled, and mean at first, but somewhat softens and is nicer afterwards. Out of all the Ross children, she favours Emma, mainly because Emma annoyed her the least. Appearances 'Season 1 *The Talented Mr. Kipling (First appearance) *Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? *Romancing the Crone *Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation *Tempest in a Teacup (Mentioned only) *Gotcha Day (Mentioned only) 'Season 2' *101 Lizards 'Season 3' *Ghost Bummers Trivia *She enjoys watching The Real Housewives of New York. *She hates large reptiles, such as Mr. Kipling. However, since Mr. Kipling saved her dog's life, she tolerates his presence. *She and her dog have cheat days, where they allow themselves to eat junk food. Ms. Chesterfield and Zeus usually binge (eat the food) together. *She thinks Zuri is very strange, and has called her a "strange little girl" multiple times. *She goes against Jessie´s idea of a Lemonade Stand in the lobby. *She flirts with Bertram and seems to have a crush on him but merely because he saved Zeus' life. *She hates Indian dragon fire peppers. *She has a habit of mispronouncing Jessie's name, names include "Bessie", "Nessie", "Essie", or "Tessie". *Not only does she mispronounce Jessie's name often but she also has a habit of mispronouncing other people's names such as, Darla, in Romancing the Crone. She called her, Marla. Although she may do it on purpose to annoy Jessie. *She wants Jessie to keep Zuri away from her as she seemed strange when Zuri tried to keep Ms. Chesterfield from finding Mr. Kipling. *Her fear of reptiles is similar to Captain Hook's fear of Tick Tock the Crocodile. *She's been married twice or more in previous times. *Jessie broke her tooth in The Talented Mr. Kipling. *Has called animal control before on Mrs Kipling. *Said to be 32 years old (though most likely older). *She also calls Bertram, "Bertie", as a pet name. *She is not a natural redhead. *She thinks Anderson Cooper is hot (Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?). *She is very sarcastic saying she was going to suggest going ballroom dancing when Tony said not to move and congratulating Jessie for knowing her own name in Glue Dunnit. *One of her dreams is diamond rain (another one is to see Matt Lauer in the sauna) (Romancing the Crone). *When she gets Bertram to do something with her she exclaims "SCORE", which could be know as her catchphrase. *She can no longer cry because her eyes are filled with Botox. *She has a daughter, who dislikes her, partially becauses she likes her dog better than her. *She seems to like Emma. *She really loves her pet Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters Category:Reccuring Characters